


Все эти черно-белые души

by Wargunsrock_n_roll



Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 23:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10775082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wargunsrock_n_roll/pseuds/Wargunsrock_n_roll
Summary: — Ты когда-нибудь был влюблен?— Однажды.— И чем все закончилось?— Это не кончилось...Они — небесные создания, мятежники, художники. Они слишком странные, слишком цветные. Когда они целуются, Диззи чувствует, как краски прорываются наружу и заливают все вокруг.





	Все эти черно-белые души

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All these black-and-white souls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10663899) by [TalkingAboutTheWeather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkingAboutTheWeather/pseuds/TalkingAboutTheWeather). 



— Ты же в курсе, что в мифах Тор — бог войны? Вечно что-нибудь раздалбывает и кого-нибудь убивает?

Они лежат на крыше, курят и смотрят на облака. Город под ними шумит, хрипит и извивается, как огромное чудовище. Но здесь, наверху, где они ближе к небесам — они в безопасности.

— Конечно, — Диззи сроду не читал никаких мифов, но знает, что Тор к чему-то клонит, а потому внимательно слушает.

— В общем, — рука Тора двигается над ними, вычерчивая из дыма фигуры, — он довольно глуповат во всех этих историях, только дерется да смеётся… но он все равно герой. А может, именно поэтому, даже не знаю. Остальные боги его любят, им нравится, что он рядом с ними, он хороший, добрый парень.

Тор делает еще одну затяжку, и Диззи наблюдает, как дым поднимается все выше и выше, свивается в существ и богов, смешивается с облаками, совсем как слова — с реальностью.

— Суть в том… 

«Вот он к чему», — думает Диззи и улыбается.

— … что ты можешь быть не самым умным, зато самым добрым. Быть героем и даже спасителем.

Диззи вынимает сигарету из пальцев Тора. 

— Спасителем богов.

Тор смеется, и этот звук ничуть не похож на раскаты грома.

— Ага, ну разве не круто?

Диззи ложится лицом к нему. Тор смотрит в ответ с благоговением — и так всегда, когда Диззи рядом. 

— Хотя наличие здоровенного молота играет тут не последнюю роль, — ухмыляется Диззи.

— Возможно, — смеется Тор, склоняется и легко целует его в губы. Диззи улыбается и прижимает его к себе, обнимая за теплую шею.

Как же здорово, когда человеческое существо так близко. Хотя как раз это существо совсем не человеческое. Вы только посмотрите — пришелец целует бога. 

Тор отстраняется и садится прямо, раскрасневшийся и такой красивый, будто сошел со страниц комикса.

— А Руми? — спрашивает он до странного серьезным тоном. 

— Что Руми? — уточняет Диззи, потому что с Руми может быть что угодно.

Тор чешет подбородок:

— Он тоже должен кого-то спасать? 

Диззи вынимает изо рта сигарету и снова ложится на спину. Он смотрит на облака и сквозь них. Смотрит сквозь целые галактики.

— Только себя, — хмурится он. — И иногда мир.

Тор ложится рядом с ним и вытягивает руку в немом приглашении. Диззи думает о том, что кто-нибудь может их здесь увидеть… А потом опускает голову на плечо Тора. 

Так они и лежат, пока небо не заливает оранжево-розовым.

*

Они понимают друг друга, думает он в поезде по пути домой. Понимают, как никто другой и никогда прежде.

У них обоих головы в облаках, где искусство, краски и истории — реальны, а дышать и все прочее — второстепенно.

Где пришельцы, боги и прочие небесные создания живут свободно, танцуют и поют среди звезд, создают сны и целые миры. 

«Свободно», —Диззи опускает голову на костяшки рук, которые обхватывают металлический поручень.

Он на секунду прикрывает глаза, и звук поезда, мчащегося по рельсам, грохочет в такт его мыслям. 

«Viva la revolución», — думает Диззи и улыбается.

Он достает из кармана маркер и пишет: «Впереди нас ждет целое королевство».

*

Дома его встречают вопли брата и сестры. Слово якорь, они возвращают его на землю — насколько это, по крайней мере, возможно. 

Судя по всему, Йоланда и Ра-ра спорят, кто первым займет ванную. Диззи качает головой и отправляется к себе в комнату. Он хочет нарисовать дым, который сквозь облака поднимается вверх.

Но стоит ему закрыть за собой дверь, как он видит, что у окна кто-то сидит. Бу-бу, нахмурившись, листает один из его комиксов. 

— Привет, — Диззи опускает сумку на пол. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

Брат вскидывает испуганный взгляд:

— А, ничего. Просто смотрю комикс.

Диззи садится на кровать, снимает ботинки:

— Ищешь что-то конкретное?

Бу-бу закрывает журнал и откладывает его в сторону.

— Нет… просто… — он снова смотрит на брата. — Почему тебя здесь больше не бывает? 

Его голос чуть срывается, и Диззи понимает, что этот вопрос не дает Бу-бу покоя уже давно.

— Я был в городе. Рисовал. 

Это не ложь, но Бу-бу качает головой:

— Тогда почему ты больше не берешь меня с собой, как раньше?

Диззи становится немного жаль его.

— Ты снова был с тем белым парнем, да? С тем красавчиком?

Диззи чувствует, как желудок ухает вниз. 

— Да, с ним, — просто отвечает он, потому что добавить особо нечего.

Бу какое-то время молчит.

— Насколько сильно вы дружите?

Диззи плотно сжимает губы.

— Очень сильно, — выдыхает он. — Мы… Он…

Словно дым, слова теряются где-то по пути. Бу-бу кивает и улыбается немного печально:

— Да я понимаю. Кто вы друг другу. Все нормально, чувак.

Диззи смотрит на него с сомнением — правда ли понимает. Бу опускает глаза:

— Сказал бы мне раньше. Я же твой брат.

Диззи тоже смотрит куда-то вниз.

— Мы были очень далеко. Не думаю, что смог бы с тобой связаться, даже если бы захотел. 

Бу качает головой, но в его голосе звучит нежность:

— Ты когда-нибудь начнешь говорить понятно?

«Я всегда говорю понятно, просто ты на другой волне», — думает Диззи, а вслух отвечает:

— Однажды я вас познакомлю. 

Не сегодня, не завтра, но однажды.

Бу-бу улыбается:

— Договорились.

Он берет несколько комиксов и садится рядом с Диззи.

Некоторое время они вместе читают в тишине — совсем как раньше, когда они были маленькими и это длилось часами. Это очень здорово. 

*

Он знает, что его любят, что когда его нет, по нему скучают — он все это знает, но все равно больно, когда родные называют его странным. Когда они подчеркивают, насколько он другой, насколько ему здесь не место.

Ребенком он носился туда-сюда и ему было весело, ведь музыку в своей голове слышал только он один. Затем он замирал и смотрел в небо, слушая птиц так, будто они с ним говорили.

И они действительно говорили, эти маленькие, свободные создания — на своем языке. Возможно, приглашали его в полет. 

А теперь он смотрит в окно и думает, что может легко подняться в воздух и затеряться где-то там, если не будет достаточно осторожен.

Интересно, плохо ли это: ведь тогда он наконец-то не будет одинок.

*

Он сидит на улице со скетчбуком на коленях и маркером во рту. Обдумывает новый рисунок — возможно, что-то на тему птиц — как раз, когда домой возвращается отец. Он останавливается прямо перед Диззи и смотрит на него сверху вниз. Отец хмурится, как обычно в последнее время.

Диззи вынимает маркер изо рта:

— Привет, пап. 

Отец смотрит на его пальцы:

— Что это?

Его голос звучит спокойно, слишком тихо и сдержанно.

Диззи опускает взгляд: синий лак для ногтей Йоланды весело блестит на солнце. Вот черт. 

— А, это… да это для музыкального спектакля. 

Отец поднимает брови. 

— Почему же ты до сих пор его не стер?

Диззи моргает:

— Я… просто еще не успел.

Губы отца сжимаются в строгую линию, а потом он говорит:

— Ничего страшного. Просто будь осторожен, сын.

Голос отца звучит хрипло, но не сердито. Он даже улыбается — уголок его губ на секунду приподнимается. Заходя в дом, он наклоняется, чтобы коротко потрепать Диззи по плечу. 

Диззи размышляет о том, что сейчас произошло. Он смотрит в небо, и капля дождя падает точно ему на лоб.

Диззи улыбается. Все в порядке. 

*

Иногда по ночам он сбегает из дома — когда его душа кажется такой большой, что невозможно вынести. Он едет в город, и Тор всегда впускает его к себе.

Он встречает его открытой улыбкой, и Диззи сразу становится легче.

Они делятся секретами, смеются и пишут стихи. Они рисуют и слушают музыку, танцуют, разговаривают и целуются. Они поют и смотрят на звезды, они шепчут друг другу тайны.

Они сидят рядом у окна, их плечи и колени соприкасаются, они показывают друг другу новые созвездия. Диззи подносит губы к уху Тора, закрывает глаза и шепчет: 

— Ты мне очень нравишься.

Похоже, ночь высоко ценит такие признания, потому что Тор смеется и обнимает его: 

— Ты мне тоже. Господи, ты бы знал, как сильно.

Это звучит как откровение. 

Диззи улыбается в изгиб шеи Тора, целует его туда, потом в плечо, и смеется. 

Тор пахнет краской, дымом и летним дождем, и Диззи чувствует, что понемногу теряется в нем. И он совсем не против.

Город далеко, далеко под ними, а они поднимаются все выше — художники, творцы, мечтатели, небесные создания.

«Наши души — шедевры», — думает Диззи.


End file.
